dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slender Man vs Midori Gurin
Slender Man vs Midori Gurin is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-ninth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 14! Slender vs Midori Forest! Can Slender Man survive a night in Midori Forest? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED 'DBX ' Fight There was a creepy forest that not too many people dared to enter. For on the trees was ominous writing. And on the ground were laptops, bizarrely laid out across the forest. And if anyone dared to go in there, well, they never came back! Of course, some dumbass didn't get the memo, and one guy scrambled around the forest desperately. He clutched on to several sheets of paper before tripping on a laptop. "WHAT THE?" he exclaimed, obviously shaken. He realised what it was, and chuckled to himself... until he looked up to see a blank, white face. But something else caught his attention. There was a school girl, levitating down to him. His mind was then dragged back to Slender Man, who stabbed him repeatedly with his tentacles. But when the body dropped, Slender Man found himself presented with a new obstacle: Midori Gurin! The green haired girl levitated before Slender Man, creepily murmuring. "Yandere Dev! Yandere Dev!" 'Here we go! ' As soon as Midori came in close, Slender Man grabbed her in his tentacle bind and stabbed her. Midori fell to the floor, lifeless. And yet, the calls for Yandere Dev didn't end. Slender Man turned around, and three more Midoris were flying towards him. "Yandere Dev!" they cried unanimously. Slender Man grabbed them all, snapping their necks, but was only met with disturbing chuckles rather than silence. A Midori flew down from above and landed on him. This time, she wielded a knife and tried to cut the Slender Man's throat. He struggled with her momentarily before raising a tentacle under her neck. He lifted her and then snapped her neck, as he had done to the others. He then teleported a few feet away, where he ran into yet more Midoris. "Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev! I have a solution for your email problem!" Slender Man stabbed her in the chest with all his tentacles, but was then brought to the floor by three Midoris, who grabbed his legs and pulled him down. Slender Man wriggled violently, and his tentacles seized them all by different limbs, snapping them mercilessly. He teleported again, this time next to the laptop. But the Midoris kept on coming! Grabbing the laptop, Slender Man figured the best way to stop these girls was to win their game. He teleported around the map, stabbing and maiming Midoris as he went. But they pursued. One landed on his back, forcing them both down a ditch, where they landed hard. Another knife wielding Midori advanced, but Slender Man used the laptop as a weapon, cracking it over her head. He then ripped the Midoris head straight off her body and let her slump to the ground. He then teleported once more, bashing a Midori into a tree, breaking her spine. "When will SNAP be implemented?" "When will we get to see Osana?" "Is there going to be a sequel?" "I have a suggestion for the game, where can I get in contact with you?" The questions rang in Slender Man's mind, his very brain felt it was being smothered by FAQs that had probably been answered thousands of times. He stabbed another Midori, but then saw what could have been twenty of them flying over the horizon. He would fight them! He would kill them all! He would ruin Midori Forest! He... he... couldn't move! Slender Man's time in Midori's forest was up. He froze to the spot, helpless as the Midori's swarmed. He fell down the hill, landing hard on the floor before looking up to see a swarm. The Midoris smothered him, crushing his arms, legs and tentacles and rendering him completely immobile. He then heard the buzzing of a saw, as one advanced- prepared to dismember him. Slender Man struggled, stabbing where he could but his resistance was ultimately futile, as the Midoris were in his head! "YANDERE DEV, YANDERE DEV!" he couldn't free his focus from their pointless questions, their ridiculous suggestions. He then felt the saw cut through his body, separating his tentacles and arms before finally, they took his head. The Midoris then began to transform, taking on the Slender Mode Easter Egg. They returned to their regular spots, where they continued to email Yandere Dev about their part in the game. "Will I ''have a part in the final story? Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev!" '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Midori Gurin! Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Peep4Life Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights